The Cherub sex stories
by AnonymousGuyXX
Summary: Sex Sex Sex in Cherub!
1. Chapter 1: James and Lois

**Hey everyone I'm not an intirely new writer for fanfic this is just my sex writing account. If you do somehow guess what my other account is i'll give u a prize of sorts. I'll be giving clues throughout my sex stories. Anyways have fun jacking of to this chapter or fingering yourself (I know why you read this) so read on ladies and gentlemen. Cheers.**

 **(Also I don't own the Cherub series or any of the characters involved and Robert Muchamore is in no way affiliated with this story. And so on.)**

 **Set in Mad Dogs, in the bathroom with James and Lois.**

Lois locked the bathroom door and walked sexily towards James. James was wondering what to do and was trying to hide his growing erection beneath the bubbles in the bath.

"Um, is there somthing else I need to know?" James stuttered as the long legged, ebony skinned beauty walked towards him, slowly taking of her t-shirt showing James her small orange sports bra that strained to keep her huge, perky breasts from popping out.

"Nothing at all James" Lois purred sexily "except if your gonna bang my brains out your going to need to wear this."

As Lois said this she threw a small plastic package across the room into the bath, making a little splash by Jame's penis.

"What's this?" James asked stupidly, believing that this HAD to be a dream.

"A condom you idiot" she said "and you better put it on otherwise you won't be getting this."

As if to push her point home she pulled of her bra and let her perky tits flop out. James' cock rose to its full size of 6 inches, the head poking just above the surface of the water. James gulped and went to grab the small packet floating around his dick. Lois noticed his cock for the first time and smiled. She bent down and brushed Jame's hand aside.

"Let's get you warmed up first" she whispered seducivly.

She gripped Jame's dick firmly and started pumping her hand up and down the length of his cock. James let out a startled yelp and griped the sides of the bath. Lois started to smile and subconsciously moved her hand down her loose shorts to her wet vagina. James had a amazed smile on his face, his dick felt like heaven, having another person jack him off was way more pleasing than his own hand. He looked around and saw Lois fingering herself and moaning which made him even more horny.

After a few more seconds James gasped and ejaculated all over Lois' hand. Lois grinned and kept jacking James off to get all of his semen out of his balls. James was sweating and grinning like a maniac. He couldn't believe this was really happening! The closest thing to sex with Kerry was some kisses and the occasional feeling up the t-shirt, he'd gotten a handjob from Lois in less than 1 minute!

Lois stopped jacking James off when she thought he was drained and stood up. James was still lying in the shallow waters off the bathtub. His dick was floppy and he smiled at Lois.

"What now?" He asked now tired and sleepy.

Lois smiled and slid off her shorts, revealing her soaking wet panties. She then removed those giving James a full view of her shaven pussie. James' mouth dropped. He had never seen a vagina in real life, the closest being porn. James cock slowly started to rise. Lois stared at his penis, eager to get it into her tight pussie.

"Exited are we?" Lois laughed, making her perky boobs bounce up and down.

Lois slowly put one leg over the side of the bath clearly wanting to fuck. James gulped and quickly started to tear open the little package floating around the bath, fitting it snugly around his penis. When he did so Lois put her other leg in and stood in front of him, showing her vagina, waiting for James to ask her to sit down on his dick.

"What are you waiting for?" James said, his throbing cock waiting to go inside Lois' teenage pussie, "Are we gonna do this?"

Lois smiled and slowly sat down on James' erection. She groaned as James' cock slid into her wet vagina. James looked at the busty teen and smiled. He took one hand off the side of the bath and started to squeeze Lois' right breast.

"Mmmmmm you like my big titties don't you?" Lois whispered in her most slutty voice.

"Uh huh" James replied, half of his brain thinking and the other part in pure pleasure. "I love them."

Lois started to increase the speed that they were going at, her big boobs and blonde hair bouncing up and down, all the while moaning and groaning to James making his cock get bigger.

"OH JAMES! YOUR SO BIG! AH AH AH AH AH AH! OH, FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT I AM! OOOOOOHHHHHH SOOOO GOOOD!" Lois screamed, clutching the sides of the bath, grinding James' dick fast and hard.

James' eyes had glazed over, he was in pure heaven, his dick and balls felt like God had come down and granted them with eternal pleasure. He started to grunt and soon felt the need to cum.

"I'm about…To…Cum" James groaned and started to meet Lois' grinding movements by thrusting into her.

"OH MY GOD JAMES YOUR DICK IS PURE HEAVEN! AHHHHHHHH OH GOD YES! FUCK ME LIKE A RAGDOLL, BABY! AHHHHHHHH YEAH RIGHT THERE! OHHHH FUCK YOUR SLUT!" Lois pleaded, wanting to cum.

James kept his load from coming out just long enough to make Lois cum. She was screaming her head off and water was splashing everywhere.

"OH YES JAMES RIGHT THERE! AWWWW YEAAHHH! OOOOHHHHH IM GONNA CUM IM GONNA CUM SO BAD! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lois squealed cumming hard into the bath water.

James came when he felt Lois' walls tightening around his cock he let out an almighty moan and pulled his shortening dick out of her. Lois' got of James and smiled.

"Well that was fun" James said breathless and happy "we should do that again sometime."

Lois just smiled and started to towel off in front of James.

"You were pretty good for a beginner" she said picking up her wet clothes "I'm going to get changed into some clothes that aren't wet."

Lois walked out of the bathroom like nothing happend while James layed in the bath thinking about what happend, and how jealous Bruce and the others would be.

 **Hope you guys had fun with that one. If you want a pair up tell me and I'll make it happen. Oh and I'll try to give a reason why these people are fucking so yeah, have a great day to all of you's. (Tell me if this made you horney or not.) Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rat and Bethany

**Hey everyone sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Ill try and do them quicker, but hey, i can't promise that. Anyways enjoy this second chapter and all, bye. (Also I don't own any of the Cherub characters, ideas or anything else related to Cherub and Robert Muchamore.)**

Rat was on his way back from the CHERUB swimming complex. It had been nearly a week since him and Lauren had their argument and she went on her mission. As Rat was walking down the corridor to his room he spotted Bethany outside of her room in her black bikini. Her bikini top struggled to keep her huge breasts in and her blonde hair fell down her back. She turned around and saw Rat gawping at her trying to hide his massive boner in his board shorts. Bethany smiled at Rat and said, in a playful voice.

"Hey Rat! How's it going?" Rat clamped his mouth shut, making a loud cloping sound,

"Nothing much Beth, You?" Rat stammered, desperately trying to hide his enormous erection that jutted out from between his legs. Bethany saw Rat's cock and got turned on. She slowly and sexily walked towards him, her hips swaying from side to side, untill she was nose to nose with Rat. She whispered in his ear softly, being as sexy as possible

"Im a little bored… how 'bout you and I have some fun"

as she whispered she grabbed Rat's cock and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Too her delight he kissed back while grabbing her big ass and giving it a squeeze. Bethany moaned into his lips and pushed Rat into his room, slamming the door behind them. Rat pulled her skimpy bottoms off and rubbed his hand between Bethany's legs. With his other hand he removed her bra, releasing her bouncy boobs, and sucked on her tits. Bethany moaned and removed Rat's board shorts letting his already hard, six inch cock flop out. Bethany began to jerk Rat off while he sucked on her boobs and rubbed her clit. Bethany moaned in pleasure at the feeling of a hand, that was not her own, rubbing her untouched vagina and sucking on her ripe breasts. Meanwhile Rat was in bliss. Lauren only ever had let him kiss her or the occasional feeling of her boobs or ass. He had gotten farther than that in mere seconds with Bethany, rubbing her vagina and sucking on her tits while she jacked him off, it felt so good to hear Bethany moan and groan for more. A few seconds later Bethany pushed Rat onto his bed. She looked at Rat's now seven inch cock and smiled. She gripped his penis and rubbed up and down his length. Bethany then began to massage his balls. Rat rumbled his appreciation and griped his bed sheets. Bethany licked the top of his cock, swirling her tongue around his knob, getting a groan from Rat which only made her horneir. She licked the top of his cock a few more times before she proceeded down, sucking and swirling all the way to five inches before she gagged on his member. Rat smiled as Bethany started to speed mouth felt way better than his hand and he liked how she couldn't take him all in. Rat could feel himself getting close. He told Bethany this and she started going faster. She began to hum and roll his balls too, making Rat sit up a little and pant. She was beginning to wonder how long this would take when Rat let out a shout/grunt and exploded in her mouth. Bethany was surprised at how much cum came out and she had to take his splurging cock out and spray the rest on her boobs.

"Ah… Th-Thanks for that Beth, I owe you one!" Rat smiled. He felt so good, his cock was warm and fuzzy and he was loving the look of Bethany's boobs and the cum all over them.

Bethany smiled and climbed onto the cum-stained mattress. She slowly rubbed herself up Rats muscular body and sat on his chest, she purred.

"There's one thing you can do…" Bethany put her perfect round ass above Rat's face and started to twerk, touching his nose and forehead. Rat could feel his dick growing, ready for some more action. Bethany kept twerking on his face until Rat grabbed her ass and started to hungrily lick her pussy.

"Ahhhh… OH yea… you like my pussy? Ah ah ah you like it when I shake it? Ahh" Bethany moaned, the feeling was too much for horny vagina and she convulsed as she came into Rats mouth.

The two lay there for a while, panting and thinking what they should do next. It was Rat who broke the silence and blatantly asked. "Can we maybe…"

Bethany, without hesitating got up on Rats waist, grabbed his cock and shoved it into her ass. She screamed at feeling Rats massive boner penetrate her asshole. She loved the pain and the pleasure it was giving her and began to ride Rats cock.

"AH YES! OH RAT, I LOVE YOUR COCK INSIDE ME! OH FUCK ME, FUCK YOUR SEXY SLUT!" She screeched.

Meanwhile Rat was struggling not to come. Bethany's tight asshole felt so good on his penis. It felt like her ass was trying to squeeze the cum right out of him. All he could do was grunt and try and pound her upwards. All his efforts not to come were ultimately futile though, with the tightness of Bethany's pussy, her screams and his overwhelming desire to unload inside her ass, proved to much and he let out an almighty scream and jizzed in her ass. Much to Bethany's liking.

"T-thanks for that Rat." Bethany managed to say, her body recovering from the pounding she had just had. "T-that was really… great" Rat replied panting as well

"You wanna… stay?" He begged. Since Lauren had gone he felt lonely and he wanted to hold someone through the night. Bethany just smiled and wrapped Rats arms around her naked body, cuddled up to his softening dick, and Promptly fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading everyone hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a review on what you all want next and i will see you all soon.**


	3. Get Ready!

Whats up Ladies and Gentlemen? Hows it?! Sorry bout the really whack posting, But get ready for a Sex Story Soon! Please comment as you have been doing, so i have some fresh stuff to write about, but anyways i will see you all later!


End file.
